


picture says a thousand words

by pixiepuff (colourmecrunchy)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Epistolary, Falling In Love, Humor, M/M, Newspapers, lambs - Freeform, much longer than word count before of picture-columns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-09
Updated: 2012-10-09
Packaged: 2017-11-16 00:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/533290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colourmecrunchy/pseuds/pixiepuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- so it's a good thing Arthur takes great photos and Merlin loves to write columns, then.</p>
<p>from: arthurphotography@excalipapers.com<br/>to: merlinscribes@excalipapers.com<br/>Subject: is your sidebar column image gonna become like the DADA position at hogwarts</p>
<p>I have a proposition for you.<br/>A.</p>
<p>from: merlinscribes@excalipapers.com<br/>to: arthurphotography@excalipapers.com<br/>Subject: i knew it. <em>you're</em> the geeky one here.</p>
<p>I'm all ears.<br/>M.</p>
<p>from: arthurphotography@excalipapers.com<br/>to: merlinscribes@excalipapers.com<br/>Subject: innocent until proven otherwise</p>
<p>I've noticed.<br/>A.</p>
<p>EDIT: Actually much longer than 4k, but all of Merlin's columns are inserted images, so they're not counted in :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	picture says a thousand words

**Author's Note:**

> sometimes I meddle in Merthur affairs, too
> 
> (this work is actually much longer than 4k, but merlin's columns are posted as articles so those words aren't counted in)

Excalibur papers was a formidable publishing agency.

It specialized in so much more than just making the written word _happen_ \- it was a job, it was a 24-7 investment, it was a life-style.

Arthur Pendragon's job, and investment, and life-style, to be more exact.

 

He's been hired straight out of Uni, no carrots or cookies or recruitment promises neccessary; his father owned not just the mega-structure that was EP building, but also the designs to the company itself, the vision of a serious business of getting the message across in today's empty world of media and extorded view of society. Excalibur papers was a child to Uther in a way that Arthur was not.

 

Still, that didn't bother him as much as he thinks it probably should - they went along fine, really, it's just that Uther has his priorities set in stone, and EP always had the poll position.

 

Despite growing up in this vast, megacorporate system and knowing what it's all about, Arthur himself still didn't see himself as someone who could share his ideas through words. He loved to check out everything the firm put out, especially its parade horse, the _Camelot newspaper_ \- a weekly burst of information, brought to you by only the best sentence-spinners and creative minds in the country. It was a treat, slipping under a warm blanket on a Sunday morning with a cup of coffee or tea, and open the thick paper that still smelled of the printing ink and the delivery van and of promise to make the next couple of hours of your life entertaining and educational.

 

Arthur felt he could tell his stories in his own, _different_ way - where he lacked in words, his lenses caught up and delivered with enthusiasm. His photography was never questioned, nor was his place in the firm itself; some might call it nepotism, or favoritism, but Arthur called it skill and hard work and dedication, and was glad to see his closest co-workers felt the same way. About him _and_ themselves.

 

Life was good, and fun, and held enough purpose to satisfy any need that might occur to a person during _Eat, Pray, Love_ film, but it's always when you think you're most content, that life likes to prove you wrong, and throws you another bone to pick. Another challenge to win.

 

Another photo to snap.

 

Quite literally.

 

And this time, he blames Morgana.

 

He was in the office, picking up a few things before heading out for a week's trip to Scotland - the trip itself wasn't vacation, it was work, but when you do what you love for a living, these two things kind of coincide. So he was excited, even if the weather wasn't promising, which meant he needs to take all sorts of equipment with him to salvage the non-wordy part of the 5 page spread they were planning on doing. At least there will be sheep. And lambs. Arthur loved lambs. He'd never admit it, but taking photos of baby animals was like one of those guilty pleasures grown up men never admitted to having.

 

He was on his way back out when Morgana stopped him mid-strut to the elevators.

 

"Not so fast, sheep boy."

"Ah. What do you want?"

"We have a new columnist."

" _And_?"

"I need you to take the pic for the paper."

"Can't they bring one in on their own, I'm kinda in a rush here."

"It's just one or two snaps, Arthur."

 

Arthur sighed, supressing annoyance, but only just. If it was a female, one or two snaps usually turned into two hours of pouting at him in front of the camera, shedding sweaters and chatting aimlessly, and it usually made Arthur wonder how can _this_ lot be British best. Gwaine, the crazy sod with worst sentence structure and punctuation in the world, but witty as fuck in about five languages, informed him it was because they all wanted a piece of his ass. Arthur just shrugged in response. Gwaine should know, he was on the receiving end of all this just as much as Arthur himself. (Only that Gwaine loved to milk every opportunity that presented itself.)

 

"Morgana, I really don't have time for some model wannabe right now."

"Relax, Jesus. It's a bloke, alright. You'll be in that elevator in five minutes."

"Fine, tell him to come to my office."

 

Arthur set up a tiny photo study in one corner of his office for convience's sake. It was just easier this way, when you had an impromptu shoot and was in need of a one-colour background that wasn't a _wall_ and some proper lighting.

 

He just finished snapping everything in place when the door opened and closed.

 

"Um, hi."

 

_Fucking hell._

 

Arthur stared, and for the first time today forgot all about lambs. This was _so_ much better than baby animals. This was a complimentary fruit basket, only that when you opened it the fruit was no ordinary apples and pears, but a sangria of intoxicatingly smelling peaches and pineapples, seasoned with blue eyes and fluffy black hair and lips that looked more delicious than the ripest fruit you've ever had.

 

Huh. _See_ , it's a good thing Arthur doesn't write. He might make people vomit with his comparisons.

 

"So, erm. You're Arthur, right? I didn't by any chance walked in the wrong office -"

 

The bloke started turning around, looking for any indicators in whose office he actually is, when Arthur's speech impediment finally lifted.

 

"No, no. You're fine. Sit over there."

 

The Yummy Pineapple - shut up, you'd agree if you saw him - sat down, almost gingerly, and rubbed his palms together.

 

"I'm Merlin, by the way."

"Hi, Merlin. I'm Arthur."

"Yes, uhm. I _know_?"

 

Arthur couldn't decide which of them won their first round, and opted for what he always did in situations where he wasn't sure of what to do next - disharm your opponent with a dazzling smile.

 

It seemed like Merlin had the same strategy, though.

 

The way he grinned back made Arthur take a photo without warning, and when Merlin jumped at the flash, he winced in apology.

 

"Sorry, just a test photo. Okay let's do a few serious ones, too."

 

After a minute of snap-snap-snap of the camera and of Arthur's mind, he needed to convince himself he has enough material. Merlin was either serious like a statue, beautiful in his static angles and blue eyes, or giggly with shy smiles, and Arthur considered naming one of the lambs in Scotland after him. When he put the camera away, Merlin nodded at him.

 

"Thanks for taking the time, from what I heard you were one foot out of the building already."

"It's okay, really."

"You in here a lot?"

"Very sporadically, actually. I'm out on the field a lot these days."

 

Merlin fidgeted on the chair.

 

"I won't be seeing much of you, then. I can write my column from home, so I might be in once a week at the most."

 

Arthur couldn't decide on the tone with which Merlin informed him of this, but he felt oddly out of sorts. He really needed to go on that trip with Gwaine and shoot some photos, name some lambs, get pissed about four times and have a little talk with himself what's up with this fixation he felt forming for a man he's barely just met.

 

(But oh my god, have you _seen_ him?)

 

"So what kind of a column you're doing?"

 

Merlin lit up at the question.

 

"Oh, it's in the social section, I've been given pretty much a green light to all the random stuff I want to write about. As long as it's interesting, they said."

"Alright. To which email should I send the photos? Uther's actually so nice to his employees he lets them pick the one they like the most."

"Oh, I don't really mind. You pick one, it's just a photo."

 

Arthur felt annoyance rising, suddenly. It's one thing he was irrationally serious about.

 

" _Just_ a _photo_?"

"What?"

"You one of those better-than-thou chaps because you can write?"

"No, what?"

 

Merlin looked genuienly confused, but Arthur felt even more at a loss. (Like an idiot, too.) This mini-shoot was nothing like the ones before - this time, it was him who was being all obnoxious and in the other person's face, and it was such a strange occurrence he didn't even know why he felt so defensive. He realized he was clutching his camera to his chest unconsciously.

Merlin seemed to notice it, too, and then his eyes widened in horror.

 

"Oh! No no no, I know your work and I think you're a great photographer, I promise I'm not dissing your area of expertise, I just-"

"Merlin, it's fine."

"No, what I meant was that yes, okay, I'm good with words, and that is _exactly_ why someone like you should pick a photo for me. I know nothing about it, especially when it comes to my own face. They'd all look pretty much the same to me."

Oh. Well if he puts it like that ... and Arthur was pretty skillful, and Merlin seemed to know that.

"Okay, then." Arthur made a non-commital wave in the air. "I'll pick something nice."

 

Merlin grinned again, then, looking sheepish and happy at the same time, but apparently a little daring too, because he winked, winked at _Arthur_ and added a rushed out _Surprise me_ before he stumbled all flushed out the office.

 

Arthur deflated on his chair. He couldn't decide whether his first encounter with this pecualir man went fine or just horribly wrong.

 

A minute later, Gwaine slammed (closed, in his own vocabulary, because slamming the door _was_ closing the door for him) the office shut, and gawked at Arthur.

 

"Fuck _me_. Who was _that_ , and why isn't he going with us?"

 

*************

 

In the end, picking a photo of Merlin for his column turned out to be an easy task. While all photos looked good (Arthur took these, _hello_ ), the very first one, the one he snapped without giving Merlin a heads up while Merlin was grinning at him, took his breath away. Literally. Gwaine caught him red-handed at staring at the screen with the photo in question, and snorted so hard he had to slam his fist in Arthur's back for good measure. Ergo the no-air thing.

Arthur knew he'll never hear the end of it now, but it was difficult to remember why that should bother him.

 

Next Sunday, Arthur opened the paper with great anticipation.

 

**5/8/2012**

 

 

 

**********

 

**5/8/2012**

 

from: merlinscribes@excalipapers.com

to: arthurphotography@excalipapers.com

Subject: very funny

 

When I gave you the green light for my colour theme, that is not what I had in mind.

Not amused.

 

M.

 

from: arthurphotography@excalipapers.com

to: merlinscribes@excalipapers.com

Subject: i thought blue was a manly colour

 

Also it goes with your eyes.

 

A.

 

from: merlinscribes@excalipapers.com

to: arthurphotography@excalipapers.com

Subject: manly? what's that supposed to mean?

 

I'll tell you what goes with my eyes.

Not you.

 

M.

 

from: arthurphotography@excalipapers.com

to: merlinscribes@excalipapers.com

Subject: fine i'll find something else next week

 

Aww Merlin, I'm hurt.

Ask me about lambs.

 

A.

 

from: merlinscribes@excalipapers.com

to: arthurphotography@excalipapers.com

Subject: you better

 

Is that some weird innuendo or photography jargon I'm not familiar with?

 

M.

 

from: arthurphotography@excalipapers.com

to: merlinscribes@excalipapers.com

Subject: what if it doesn't go with your eyes

 

Cranky.

Just lambs.

 

A.

 

from: merlinscribes@excalipapers.com

to: arthurphotography@excalipapers.com

Subject: unless you put a photo of yourself there then we're fine

 

I'm a vegetarian.

 

M.

 

from: arthurphotography@excalipapers.com

to: merlinscribes@excalipapers.com

Subject: i cant believe you'd rather have fairies than me

 

Not to EAT, Jesus, Merlin.

To take photos of! Look, I took this one last week.

 

A.

 

_attachment: merlinlookitslaaaaaaambs.jpg_

 

 

from: merlinscribes@excalipapers.com

to: arthurphotography@excalipapers.com

Subject: interesting wording there

 

alghksekgis THEY'RE ADORABLE AHHHH

 

M.

 

from: arthurphotography@excalipapers.com

to: merlinscribes@excalipapers.com

Subject: you're the word wizard, not me

 

I knew lambs will put me back into your good books.

(I called the black one Merlin.)

 

A.

 

from: merlinscribes@excalipapers.com

to: arthurphotography@excalipapers.com

Subject: word wizard. i like that.

 

I can't decide whether I'm offended or touched.

 

M.

 

\------------------------------------

**7/8/2012**

 

from: merlinscribes@excalipapers.com

to: arthurphotography@excalipapers.com

Subject: by the way

 

You chose a nice photo of me :)

 

M.

 

from: arthurphotography@excalipapers.com

to: merlinscribes@excalipapers.com

Subject: word wizard-camera wizard 0-1

 

I know :)

 

A.

 

\-------------

**8/8/2012**

 

from: merlinscribes@excalipapers.com

to: arthurphotography@excalipapers.com

Subject: i wouldn't, though

 

M.

 

from: arthurphotography@excalipapers.com

to: merlinscribes@excalipapers.com

Subject: what

 

A.

 

from: merlinscribes@excalipapers.com

to: arthurphotography@excalipapers.com

Subject: rather have fairies

 

M.

 

from: arthurphotography@excalipapers.com

to: merlinscribes@excalipapers.com

Subject: 1-1

 

A.

  
**********

 

**12/8/2012**

 

*********

 

**13/8/2012**

 

from: merlinscribes@excalipapers.com

to: arthurphotography@excalipapers.com

Subject: lambs?

 

Really, Arthur?

 

M.

 

 

from: arthurphotography@excalipapers.com

to: merlinscribes@excalipapers.com

Subject: they made you keysmash the other day. i thought keysmash is good

 

Also, oh god, Merlin. I feel like an idiot. Please don't think I was making fun of you with the fairy picture. It'd be terribly hypocritical of me to make fun of my own life-style too.

Sorry? :3

 

A.

 

from: merlinscribes@excalipapers.com

to: arthurphotography@excalipapers.com

Subject: i can't get past the odd discrepancy between the photo of a LAMB and me trying to figure out the meaning of life in my column

 

_Oh._

Apology accepted.

 

M.

 

from: arthurphotography@excalipapers.com

to: merlinscribes@excalipapers.com

Subject: so the lamb can't stay?

 

I can't believe you chose the _word wizard_ as your pen name. And then talked about me. And then concluded the column with talking about me some more.

 

A.

 

from: merlinscribes@excalipapers.com

to: arthurphotography@excalipapers.com

Subject: the lamb has to go

 

Don't flatter yourself, my readers deserved clarification.

 

M.

 

 

from: arthurphotography@excalipapers.com

to: merlinscribes@excalipapers.com

Subject: is your sidebar column image gonna become like the DADA position at hogwarts

 

I have a proposition for you.

 

A.

 

 

from: merlinscribes@excalipapers.com

to: arthurphotography@excalipapers.com

Subject: i knew it. _you_ 're the geeky one here.

 

I'm all ears.

 

M.

 

from: arthurphotography@excalipapers.com

to: merlinscribes@excalipapers.com

Subject: innocent until proven otherwise

 

I've noticed.

 

A.

 

from: merlinscribes@excalipapers.com

to: arthurphotography@excalipapers.com

Subject: everything you say can and will be used against you

 

Another ear joke and I'm never mentioning you in my column again

 

M.

 

from: arthurphotography@excalipapers.com

to: merlinscribes@excalipapers.com

Subject: you gonna handcuff me?

 

Oh so otherwise it would happen again?

 

A.

 

from: merlinscribes@excalipapers.com

to: arthurphotography@excalipapers.com

Subject: you can't handle my cuffs

 

And you're impossible today. Closing my laptop now.

 

M.

 

P.S. I still want to hear that idea though.

 

**********

 

**19/8/2012**

 

 

 

**********

 

**21/8/2012**

from: gwaineinsane@excalipapers.com

to: arthurphotography@excalipapers.com

subject: MATE

 

Do we need to have a little talk?

 

G.

 

from: arthurphotography@excalipapers.com

to: gwaineinsane@excalipapers.com

Subject: WHAT

 

About?

 

A.

 

 

from: gwaineinsane@excalipapers.com

to: arthurphotography@excalipapers.com

subject: DON'T PLAY STUPID

 

About bloody birds and bees, Arthur. I have a feeling that knowledge will come in handy soon.

 

G.

 

from: arthurphotography@excalipapers.com

to: gwaineinsane@excalipapers.com

Subject: RE: DONT PLAY STUPID

 

I don't have to discuss this with you. Although a part of me is tempted to say yes just to see how spectacularly you'd fail at explaining sex.

 

A.

 

from: gwaineinsane@excalipapers.com

to: arthurphotography@excalipapers.com

subject: RE: RE: DON'T PLAY STUPID

 

Gurl, it'd be the best gaysex 101 you'd *ever* receive.

But honestly, Arthur. How the hell did you do that?

 

G.

 

from: arthurphotography@excalipapers.com

to: gwaineinsane@excalipapers.com

Subject: RE: RE: RE: DONT PLAY STUPID

 

I don't know who you're talking about.

 

A.

 

from: gwaineinsane@excalipapers.com

to: arthurphotography@excalipapers.com

subject: BUSTED

 

_Who_ , hmmm? Your little _word wizard_. You know, the smart and funny and breathtaking bloke from your office a month ago? And for some reason he blabs about you a lot in his columns, so you must have impressed him _somehow_.

So the question here is actually, why aren't you doing anything about it? Before I jump in because that boy is PRETTAY.

 

G.

 

 

from: arthurphotography@excalipapers.com

to: gwaineinsane@excalipapers.com

Subject: oh like you didn't know

 

I know he's smart and funny and breathtaking, okay? And whenever he mentions me I pee in my pants a little. (If you tell this to anyone I swear I'm getting you sacked, Gwaine.)

I have a plan.

 

A.

 

from: gwaineinsane@excalipapers.com

to: arthurphotography@excalipapers.com

subject: i know, i just like to boast

 

Relax, princess. I'm not stealing him away from you.

I am bringing a six pack or three tonight to your place where you're gonna tell me _all_ about it.

 

G.

 

from: arthurphotography@excalipapers.com

to: gwaineinsane@excalipapers.com

Subject: it's your middle name, mate

 

I'm gonna say _okay_ and _8 pm_ , because I know I don't really have a choice.

 

A.

 

\-------------------------------------------------

 

from: uther@excalipapers.com

to: arthurphotography@excalipapers.com

subject: i see what you're doing

 

Just ask him out already, for fuck's sake.

 

U.

 

from: arthurphotography@excalipapers.com

to: uther@excalipapers.com

subject: oh not you as well

 

Why is everyone on my ass about this?

 

A.

 

from: uther@excalipapers.com

to: arthurphotography@excalipapers.com

subject: yes, me as well, i am your _father_

 

Because it's painful to watch.

 

Also, it is so obvious that 90% of the letters Merlin receives contain dating tips.

 

U.

 

from: arthurphotography@excalipapers.com

to: uther@excalipapers.com

subject: at least you didn't go _Luke_ , i am your father

 

How do you know? Are you opening his fanmail? (Were any of the letters signed with "Gwaine"?)

 

A.

 

from: uther@excalipapers.com

to: arthurphotography@excalipapers.com

subject: _Arthur_ , i am your father

 

Maybe I am. It's entertaining. And I raised my son to be forward in matters of the heart.

 

U.

 

from: arthurphotography@excalipapers.com

to: uther@excalipapers.com

subject: daaaaaaad

 

I have a plan, okay? If you want to hear it come over at 8. Gwaine's bringing beer.

 

A.

 

from: uther@excalipapers.com

to: arthurphotography@excalipapers.com

subject: sooooooon

 

I'll bring crackers.

 

U.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

**22/8/2012**

 

from: merlinscribes@excalipapers.com

to: arthurphotography@excalipapers.com

Subject: hogwarts side image?

 

And to be honest, I'm really excited about this photo-quote thing you came up with. :))

I hope the readers warm up to it too.

 

M.

 

from: arthurphotography@excalipapers.com

to: merlinscribes@excalipapers.com

Subject: don't pretend you didn't like it :D

 

Me too. I'm going through my photos as we speak.

I'm kind of nervous though, you know?

 

A.

 

from: merlinscribes@excalipapers.com

to: arthurphotography@excalipapers.com

Subject: what about copyright issues

 

Why? You take awesome photos, you made _me_ look nice!

But send one quick, my fingers are tingling with want to touch the keyboard.

 

M.

 

from: arthurphotography@excalipapers.com

to: merlinscribes@excalipapers.com

Subject: *sigh* fine i'll find something else after our colab is over and you get your usual layout back :P

 

You always look nice.

I can just picture you having a head full of awesome quotes and then my photos are going to be some abstract crap that won't fit anywhere.

 

A.

 

from: merlinscribes@excalipapers.com

to: arthurphotography@excalipapers.com

Subject: looking forward to it :)

 

You saw me _once_. Always is a concept you can't talk about in regards to my looks. :P

And I happen to _like_ abstract crap. So stop being coy and send one over.

 

M.

 

from: arthurphotography@excalipapers.com

to: merlinscribes@excalipapers.com

Subject: RE: looking forward to it

 

Once was enough.

Okay, _something beautiful_ #1 in the attachment.

I can't wait for Sunday to see what you come up with.

 

A.

 

***********

 

**26/8/2012**

 

 

 

**********

 

**26/8/2012**

 

from: arthurphotography@excalipapers.com

to: merlinscribes@excalipapers.com

Subject: oh my god

 

_Merlin_.

 

A.

 

from: merlinscribes@excalipapers.com

to: arthurphotography@excalipapers.com

Subject: ???

 

What? Something wrong?

What did you think of the column? :)

 

M.

 

from: arthurphotography@excalipapers.com

to: merlinscribes@excalipapers.com

Subject: RE: ???

 

I just read it. I- don't know what to say, to be honest.

 

A.

 

from: merlinscribes@excalipapers.com

to: arthurphotography@excalipapers.com

Subject: RE: RE: ???

 

Speechless Arthur - good or bad?

 

M.

 

from: arthurphotography@excalipapers.com

to: merlinscribes@excalipapers.com

Subject: RE: RE: RE: ???

 

I put the page on my wall.

 

A.

 

from: merlinscribes@excalipapers.com

to: arthurphotography@excalipapers.com

Subject: RE: RE: RE: RE: ???

 

So, _good_?

 

M.

 

from: arthurphotography@excalipapers.com

to: merlinscribes@excalipapers.com

Subject: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: ???

 

It's never coming off.

 

A.

 

from: merlinscribes@excalipapers.com

to: arthurphotography@excalipapers.com

Subject: new subject because the RERERERE is making me nuts

 

Please give me a new photograph before I say something insane and un-take-back-able.

 

M.

 

from: arthurphotography@excalipapers.com

to: merlinscribes@excalipapers.com

Subject: something beautiful #2 in the attachment

 

You don't have to worry about that with me.

(I'm friends with Gwaine, after all.)

I'm going away for a week now, so I won't get to see the paper til about next Tuesday or so.

Will you have enough time to write something for sb #3 if I send it next Wednesday?

 

A.

 

from: merlinscribes@excalipapers.com

to: arthurphotography@excalipapers.com

Subject: oh my god where did you take THAT one

 

Yep, it should be enough. Have fun on your trip :) Say hi to lambs for me, if you see any!

 

M.

 

from: arthurphotography@excalipapers.com

to: merlinscribes@excalipapers.com

Subject: oh you like it, good :D

 

I'm naming all the black ones Merlin.

 

A.

 

from: merlinscribes@excalipapers.com

to: arthurphotography@excalipapers.com

Subject: YES (i already have a quote for it, is that bad)

 

What are you naming the white ones?

 

M.

 

from: arthurphotography@excalipapers.com

to: merlinscribes@excalipapers.com

Subject: which quote

 

Arthur.

 

A.

 

from: merlinscribes@excalipapers.com

to: arthurphotography@excalipapers.com

Subject: you'll have to wait like everyone else :P

 

Can't decide whether sweet or pretentious.

(I'm leaning towards sweet, though.)

 

M.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

**27/8/2012**

 

from: arthurphotography@excalipapers.com

to: merlinscribes@excalipapers.com

Subject: *lamb eyes*

 

Uther was just here. And tried to schedule an appointment for me with the firm's psychiatrist.

 

A.

 

from: merlinscribes@excalipapers.com

to: arthurphotography@excalipapers.com

Subject: no

 

Why? :O

 

M.

 

from: arthurphotography@excalipapers.com

to: merlinscribes@excalipapers.com

Subject: *pouts*

 

Apparently I was doing stupid faces at the screen.

 

A.

 

 

from: merlinscribes@excalipapers.com

to: arthurphotography@excalipapers.com

Subject: still no ;)

 

You mean your normal faces then. :D

 

M.

 

from: arthurphotography@excalipapers.com

to: merlinscribes@excalipapers.com

Subject: fine, be like this :D

 

Oi. Have you been hanging out with Gwaine?

 

A.

 

from: merlinscribes@excalipapers.com

to: arthurphotography@excalipapers.com

Subject: like what O:-)

 

Nope, I can be sassy all on my own.

 

M.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------

 

**27/8/2012**

 

from: arthurphotography@excalipapers.com

to: gwaineinsane@excalipapers.com

Subject: he's killing me

 

Can I make my plan shorter?

 

A.

 

from: gwaineinsane@excalipapers.com

to: arthurphotography@excalipapers.com

subject: you both are killing ME

 

No, because it's a good plan. Patience, you're nearly there.

 

G.

 

**********

 

**2/9/2012**

 

 

 

*********

 

**3/9/2012**

 

from: arthurphotography@excalipapers.com

to: merlinscribes@excalipapers.com

Subject: Gwaine

 

wants to know what you have been smoking.

 

A.

 

from: merlinscribes@excalipapers.com

to: arthurphotography@excalipapers.com

Subject: Fuck

 

him.

 

M.

 

from: arthurphotography@excalipapers.com

to: merlinscribes@excalipapers.com

Subject: Do you want me to catch an std?

 

He just texted me he read your column. I don't think I can wait until Tuesday.

 

A.

 

 

from: merlinscribes@excalipapers.com

to: arthurphotography@excalipapers.com

Subject: depends whether you agree with him or not

 

Oh god. What if everyone thought I'm mad? I didn't even check the fanmail yet, I'm so nervous about this.

 

M.

 

from: arthurphotography@excalipapers.com

to: merlinscribes@excalipapers.com

Subject: tell you in a minute, he's emailing me a photo of it

 

Relax, Merlin. You're brilliant :)

 

A.

 

from: merlinscribes@excalipapers.com

to: arthurphotography@excalipapers.com

Subject: it's been 10 minutes

 

Or mad. There's a fine line between the two.

 

M.

 

from: arthurphotography@excalipapers.com

to: merlinscribes@excalipapers.com

Subject: damn, Merlin

 

You're going deeper every week. Am I ever going to know what's the driving force behind these responses to my photos? And stop ignoring your readers, I bet they're just offering you their thoughts on this.

As for me ... I like that planet.

 

A.

 

from: merlinscribes@excalipapers.com

to: arthurphotography@excalipapers.com

Subject: damn, Arthur

 

Now _you're_ being deep.

 

M.

 

from: arthurphotography@excalipapers.com

to: merlinscribes@excalipapers.com

Subject: gahhh

 

I have to go now, photoshooting calls :( Talk on Wednesday!

 

A.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**5/9/2012**

 

from: arthurphotography@excalipapers.com

to: merlinscribes@excalipapers.com

Subject: something beautiful #3 in the attachment

 

Another photo for my word wizard. Your turn to take their breath away!

 

A.

 

**********

 

**9/9/2012**

 

 

*********

 

**11/9/2012**

 

from: arthurphotography@excalipapers.com

to: merlinscribes@excalipapers.com

Subject: taking my leap

 

Are we falling or flying?

 

Your camera wizard, Arthur

 

_attachment: something beautiful4.jpg_

 

 

 

from: merlinscribes@excalipapers.com

to: arthurphotography@excalipapers.com

Subject: something beautiful #4

 

_Arthur_.

 

I think you enclosed the wrong file.

 

M.

 

 

from: arthurphotography@excalipapers.com

to: merlinscribes@excalipapers.com

Subject: RE: something beautiful #4

 

I really didn't.

 

A.

 

**********

 

**16/9/2012**

 

 

**********

 

**16/9/2012**

from: arthurphotography@excalipapers.com

to: merlinscribes@excalipapers.com

Subject: please say yes

 

Come to mine for dinner tomorrow?

 

Arthur :)

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

**17/9/2012**

 

from: gwaineinsane@excalipapers.com

to: arthurphotography@excalipapers.com

subject: you two fuckers

 

I nearly wept. When you get married we're doing a 4 page spread, jsyk.

 

G.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

**18/9/2012**

 

from: uther@excalipapers.com

to: arthurphotography@excalipapers.com

subject: sales this week are the highest yet xD

 

Also, congratulations. Fucking finally.

 

 

U.

 

**********

 

**23/9/2012**

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> okay. the following needs to be disclaimed/mentioned/confessed (awkward lip-biting included):
> 
> all the images used in this story have been sitting in my folders for _ages_. No, seriously, AGES. I'm a chronic _pretty pictures!_ hoarder and my laptop is full of them - but I only ever use them as my desktop background, so it's never widely distributed, just for personal use.  
>  Until now. So if anyone knows any of the authors of these/has an issue with me using them, please let me know somehow and I'll try to fix it (no idea yet, HOW, but I'd try.)  
> I'd hate to cause any problems with this.  
> Cheers :)
> 
> also come say hi on tumblr! fairiesandmilkshakes.tumblr.com xxx


End file.
